


My Lovely Redhead

by AcidGirl55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Bathing/Washing, Couch Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, More Awkward Boners, Protective Fred Andrews, black sails is their bonding moment, exploration of father/son dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGirl55/pseuds/AcidGirl55
Summary: Archie got beaten up pretty in a boxing match. Luckily though, Fred is there to help him get back on his feet. This results in the exploration of their relationship as father and son in the form of intimacy and love. They both feel the looming fear of taking their relationship too far.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Fred Andrews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Words of Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to point a few things out before you start: This is in no way trying to disrespect Luke Perry's unfortunate death. His presence on the show was really great and it will never be the same without. But this is just a fun story that I have thought of years ago and now finally have the time to actually write it. I hope you all enjoy.

Archie got beat pretty hard in the ring today. Fred picks him up. Archie has some troubles and Fred tries his best to help him. 

“YOU CAN DO THIS ARCHIE”

“HE NEEDS TO GET HIS HANDS UP!”

“THROW A COUNTERPUNCH” 

-5 minutes later-

Archie sat in the locker room with a swollen lip and blood coming out of his nose. His left eye had an unhealthy shade of purple. Veronica helped him with his injuries as he feels unable to move himself.  
“You did your best Archiekins, the guy had years of experience. This was one of your first real fights, you should be proud for how long you held your own.”  
Archie knew he couldn’t have beaten this guy in a long time but it still felt wrong to lose. He knew he wasn’t a loser, he was a winner, always has been.  
“Your dad will drive you home.”  
Veronica patched the last bandage around his arm and threw the remaining wipes away. They didn’t speak for a while. Archie loved how Veronica always cared for him, even when he didn’t deserve it.  
“Thanks Ronni, for everything, I just don’t feel like myself today.”  
She walked up to him and cupped his sore chin.  
“You don’t say, it’s okay. Just take a long rest once your home, I’ll come by later once you’re feeling better”  
They smiled at each other with a short silence. Then the door opened and Fred ran in. “Are you okay son?”, he asked as he sat on his knees before his son.  
“Yeah I’m okay dad, it’s not that bad”, Archie said with the last bit of energie he had left.  
“I wouldn’t trust him on that mr. Andrews. He needs a long rest and little less stress and he’ll be just fine.”  
As Fred helped his son up he turns to Veronica and says:”Thanks for helping him”.  
“No problem”

They got to the car with difficulty as Archie was snapping in and out of reality every so often. Once seated Fred sights. Since when did it become normal to have your injured son in the seat next your own he thought. Not even a year ago did Archie had the dream persue a career in music. Maybe not what Fred wanted for his son but if he was happy with it, Fred is too. But with boxing he is only slowly killing himself. He loved his son with all his heart and doesn’t want to lose him anytime soon.  
He looked at him as he is sleeping with his fire red hair pressed against the car window. His hair was what he found the most beautiful about his son. The same color as his former wife had. It showed that he has a true fire burning inside of him. Fred only hoped that the fire wouldn’t burn Archie whole.

-

Archie woke up in a shock. The last thing he remembered was him being shouted at from all directions while a giant blue fist is looking for his face. When he opened the curtains the bright light hurt his eyes.. His phone told him it’s 13:50 pm.  
As he came down the stairs, he saw his father sitting with a scrambled egg reading the Blue&Gold. 

Fred delightfully looked up from his paper.  
“Good to have you back son”  
Archie tries to smile too but almost loses his balance. His dad jumps up and in less than a second reaches his son. He puts his left arm around his waist and his right on his back.  
“Easy there.”  
When Archie felt the warmth of his father’s hand on his back, he realized that he is only wearing his boxer. Which is a different one from last time he changed for his match. When was that last time?  
“Dad how long have I been asleep?”  
“About 19 hours I think. You were in pretty bad shape yesterday so I figured to just let you rest as long as you needed. Veronica insisted, she even came by this morning.”  
Fred helped Archie to sit down but his body still felt sore and bruised.  
“Are you feeling any better?”  
“Yes but every muscle still hurts. I thought I could take him, guess I’m just a loser.”  
Fred could feel the sadness in his son. He puts his hand on Archie’s shoulder and cups his chin so they stare directly into each others eyes. He sees the tears starting to form.  
“Archie Andrews you are anything but a loser. You gave your everything in that arena. That’s what I admire so much about you. Each time you fall you come back even stronger.”  
Fred felt something strange, deep in his stomach. A loving feeling. He always had that for his son. But now seeing him so vulnerable and fragile made the feeling much more powerful.  
Tears are now streaming down the younger man’s cheeks.  
“You really mean that dad?”  
Fred took another good look at his beautiful son and says: “Every word of it”. He then pressed his lips against Archie’s. They stayed in that position for some time.  
Archie held the loving embrace of his father very dear. He feels more connected to him then in years. He wants to stay like this forever.  
Fred softly let go of his son’s lips. He was quite scared of the reaction Archie was about to give. Fortunately when he opened his eyes, he just looked happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first real fanfic with an actual fluffy element. I have almost finished chapters 2 and 3 and will post them sooner than later. Each chapter will become more smutty until the eventual big moment. Let me know what you think of this in the comments and feel free to ask any scenario for a future chapter. I am quite new to writing so criticism is very much appreciated.


	2. Steam and Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred helps Archie with the shower. Deep lusts are beginning to reveal themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this chapter 2 of the story of the Andrew's developing relationship. Enjoy:)

Archie looked at himself in the mirror. His body was still covered in bruises. His muscles felt more sore than yesterday. He was glad Veronica was able to patch him. He was also glad that his father was able to give him some much needed love even though it happened in a way he didn’t expect. He didn’t really know what to think about the kiss. Although he did like the warm touch, it did feel off that it was his dad. He did love his dad very much. Ever since Mary left a void had been starting to grow in the house. Fred way busy with making sure there was bread in the table while Archie was busy solving crimes, boxing and making Riverdale a better place to live. But since yesterday, since the kiss, a shift was happening. 

A sudden knock on the door sent him back to this world.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yes dad!” Archie shouted back at his dad.  
A naked Fred stepped into the bathroom. Despite not possessing the physique he had 20 years ago, his work at Andrew’s Construction held his body in great shape.  
Fred looked concerned and asked, “Do you need help with that?”, pointing at the bandages around his arm.  
“Yes please.”  
As they sat on edge of the bathtub, Fred was carefully taking the pieces of white cloth off of his son. Archie bit his teeth a couple of times. But Fred’s large hands made quick work of them. He then turned on the shower and the temperature in the room rose. Archie was fidgeting with his boxer. Fred helped him.  
Both men stepped inside the shower. There wasn’t much space for them so their bodies almost touched. Steam was filling the bathroom. The heat of the water eased Archie’s constant pain. His father stood behind him. His hands caressed the dark, sensitive spots on his back. His hands then went to his chest making slow movements. Archie made soft groaning sounds.  
Fred asked,”Does it hurt?”  
“Yes but it still feels nice.”  
Fred continued with his tender hands, massaging Archie’s broad shoulders.

The situation felt so intimate. Archie didn’t really what he thought of it. Something he was certain on was the fact that he just wanted to melt in his father’s loving embrace. It made him feel like a small child again, laying on his dad’s stomach. 

Fred strokes his son’s fiery red hair with his soaped hands. Fred then scrubs his armpits. After that he sits down on his knees and moves his hands down to his son’s backside. Archie’s knees buckled when Fred raked his nails across Archie’s inner thigh.  
Fred likes this situation more than he should. He loved helping his son, making sure he was happy. Isn’t that his job as a parent he thought to himself.  
He gestured for his son to turn around. He was then met with his son’s large cock in front of his face. He looked up with a proud expression. Archie was much larger than the last time he had seen it. There was now a large red bush surrounding it. Fred was grins when he notices that his son’s cock is already half hard. He doesn’t say anything though, not wanting to make his son feel uncomfortable that he got a boner from his dad. It did make Fred smile to himself.  
He continued his soaping. He cleaned it by pulling the foreskin back. He then stroked it a couple of times tenderly. Archie huffs when his father lets his dick go.  
Fred stands up again. He kisses his son on the lips again, this time giving his ass a subtle squeeze. He then steps out of the shower.  
“Don’t you want to be washed too dad?”  
Fred got himself a towel and dries his face. He smirked at his son’s request.  
“Let’s remember this one when you’re completely healed.”  
Archie grinned as he turned the shower off. Fred throws him a towel. The bathroom mirror was now completely nebulous.  
“Let’s get you dressed and then I’ll make you your favorite pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. The following chapters will become more sensual and graphic. Please leave your comments down below for any criticism and/or suggestions for future chapters and plot points.


	3. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Archie watch Netflix together while taking their relationship a whole level further.

Fred came home late from work. These were busy days in Riverdale. There was always some form of chaos terrorizing the town. His job in the construction business made him always very physically tired when he returned home. Also, since his relationship with his son has begun blossoming into something beautiful, he liked coming home more. He felt like Archie was actually interested in his day, as he was likewise. They started doing more things together, some quality father-son time.

When he opened the front door, he first petted an excited Vegas. Archie then came to the hall.  
“Hey dad, you’re finally back.”  
Archie kissed his dad hello. This was now common for their greetings. They didn’t do it in public though. It was more like their special greeting that they only did in private spaces.  
“Hey Arch, how was school today?”  
“We got the theme of the Easter dance and I got my math test back. I got a B!”  
“That’s great! I knew you could do it.” He bellowed with excitement. He knew Archie had it in him. “Onto more serious matters, what shall we have for dinner?”  
“I thought we could maybe order pizza or something since it's been such a long day for you. You must be tired.”  
“Yeah I am” Fred immediately got a hug from his son, and he gave him a kiss on his flaming hair. “Pizza it is, then.”  
“I also thought that we could continue Black Sails?”  
Fred nodded and quickly changed into more comfortable clothing: a pair of navy blue sweatpants combined with a The Rolling Stones t-shirt. 

The two of them laid together on the couch, Fred as the big spoon, Archie as the smaller one. Fred had one arm around his son’s waist, holding him tightly against his own body. Archie felt safe in his father’s warm embrace.  
Fred asked his son for a slice. As Archie shifted his body to his dad, the pizza accidentally brushed against Fred’s cheek. They both laughed as Fred licked the sauce off his face.  
The current scene involved two women sensually kissing each other. Archie always felt a little uncomfortable watching sex scenes with his parents.  
“Didn’t expect this relationship to happen, haha” Archie awkwardly said.  
“We sure didn’t” Fred responds in a growly voice. Archie feels himself getting harder from all the different factors. His dad’s voice while also having two women passionately fuck on the screen before him. When he looks down, he sees a tent forming in his pants. He wholeheartedly hoped that his dad wouldn’t see it. How much more of a basic teenage horny boy could he be? Well he still actually was.  
Archie tried to move his hips back to hopefully reposition and hide his boner. But as he did, he unexpectedly felt something poking at his butt. He soon realised that he felt his father’s cock pressing against him. He guessed he wasn’t the only one enjoying the scene at hand. He didn’t really know what to do now. He thought that if he shifted a little forward, he wouldn’t feel his dad’s penis.  
As he moved his hips back to their original position, he heard a low groan from behind him. Fred tightened his grip around Archie’s waist. The sound didn’t help with his boner. He still felt his father’s pressure on his rear.  
If his father apparently liked friction, he wanted to continue. He wanted to show his dad how much he appreciated him as a person, and he was quite horny. Archie’s plan was to move his butt up and down in a sensual manner. More low sounding grunts prickled his neck hairs. 

His relationship with his dad become a lot more physical. Their kisses always made Archie feel better than when he did it with Veronica. He also felt like his dad was giving off some signals of wanting this too, exploring their relationship on another level. After getting stroked a couple of times in the shower a few days ago by his dad, he felt like going a little further wouldn’t be a bad thing at all. 

His hips were all of a sudden held still. Fred kept his hips from moving. Archie was afraid that he had gone too far. What if his father didn’t want them to go this far with each other? What if he didn’t feel the same way Archie did? Archie felt his heart in his throat as he waited in anticipation for his father’s reaction.  
Then Fred moved his hand to Archie’s crotch, feeling the shape and hotness of his son’s cock through the fabric. Archie gasped as he felt tingles in his head.  
“Please” were the only words he was able to get out.  
Fred slipped his hand down his son’s pants. He started exploring the area with his strong hands, jerking Archie. Archie feels his hot breath now at his ear.  
“You like this?” He whispered.  
“Yes dad” Archie squirmed when his dad flicked his finger over his tip.  
“Do you want more”  
Archie didn’t know what more he could get. He felt so high and happy right now. But his dad was an expert in how to make his son feel good. He nodded yes.  
“I want you to tell me Archie.”  
“Yes I want more” Archie huffed with much difficulty.  
Fred moved his other hand past the waistbands of Archie’s backside. He cupped the soft butt cheeks. He also started making little kisses behind Archie’s ear, down his neck. He loved pleasuring his son like this, making him squirm in his arms.  
He usually wasn’t this dominant with other women or men. It was something about his son that amplified his arousal and protect instinct. Maybe because he has seen him grow up from an infant to a fully grown man, even though he would always view Archie as his boy. His boy to desire and to care for.  
He brought his hand back up and spit on his fingers. He went back in and held his fingers at his son’s virgin entrance. He slowly rubbed against his hole before pushing one finger in. He knew it would hurt without lube if he went too hard. He thus just made soft movements with his finger. Enough to give Archie a new sensation he has never felt before.

Archie moaned in ecstasy as he was being fingered, jerked and kissed at the same time. It became too much for him as he felt himself nearing his point of no return. But Fred didn’t stop. He added another finger and upped his speed in both his jerking and fingering. Archie literally whined as he felt shockwaves running through his entire body. His vision became blurry and breathing became irregular. This was the best orgasm in his life. Never before had he been touched in the ways his father had. Even though it was with his clothes still on, on a not so large couch, in his living room.  
His father got his hands out Archie’s pants. Archie felt a cold now that there were no hands in or around him.  
“How did that feel?”  
“It felt amazing dad. Where did you learn to do that?” Archie turned around to look at his dad.  
“Well I have some experience with pleasuring the ones I love. Your old man hasn’t been sitting still, just like you.” Archie blushes as he thinks of his past sexual encounters, mostly women. “Have you ever done anything with a man before?” Archie asks carefully as he knew that this was still a sensitive subject among rural America. He sees his father think about his question, as he narrows his eyes. “I understand if you don’t want to answer dad.” “No, I want to tell you. You're my son, I trust you. I have slept with some guys through the years. I started experimenting when I was around your age, only not with my dad.” He chuckled as he thought back to the good old days. “What about you son?” “Not really no. Just girls. I like girls, dad. But I also like you. Maybe I also like other dudes. What does that say about me?” “It says that you are still a teenager who has plenty of years to figure out exactly who you love and why. For me it has been mostly girls as well” He leaned in ”with some exceptions.” With this he kissed Archie on the lips before standing up. 

He walked to the sink to wash his hands. His son had made quite a mess, but Fred was proud of the amount his son spilled in his hand. He liked that they were so open with each other now, talking about their sexualities and past sexual experiences. He would one day go more into detail about his past lovers, but as some are still present in his life, and even his son’s life, it wasn’t the right time. He did have quite some knowledge in sex and passion between two men. He still had a lot to teach his son. 

Later that evening, Fred was making himself ready to go to bed when Archie knocked on his door. He stepped into the room, with some excitement and awkwardness. Both men were only in their boxer shorts. Fred asked what he came over for.  
“Well you have made cum like no one has ever had. Ronnie is great and all but she never leads me as you do. What I wanted to ask was, well… You made me finish, but I never pleasured you.”  
Fred put an arm around his son.  
“You are the sweetest for thinking of me too son but it is my duty as your father to deliver you the pleasure you deserve. Later, when you feel like you want it, will I allow you to make me come. But not as a “thank you” but as something you feel like should happen in that moment. When you think it’s time to take control.”  
Archie understood what his father meant. He knew that he sometimes was a little too much of a follower and that he should make more of his own decisions. Fred gave his son a goodnight kiss while pulling him against himself. They both said I love you before Archie went back to his own room. Fred soon fell asleep. 

Archie kept thinking about his dad with other men. Who could they be? Would he like to be with other men as well, if so, who would that be? Would that be cheating on his dad? Although he didn’t quite understand the relationship between him and his dad, he did enjoy it very much. He could still feel the warmth on his body form his dad. With those happy thoughts Archie eyes closed as he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a whole lot more smut than the last two chapters. I also tried to give more of a direction to the larger narrative. I have already thought of a sequel and spin-off which I will maybe write. But I firstly wanted to continue with this story as their will probably be around three more chapter before the potential spin-off which will lead to a crossover sequel. Lmao I hope this still makes sense to yall. The next chapters will also feature more Riverdale characters to show more interaction between the characters which is thus far missing:)


End file.
